Forever? Forever
by jajajajaplease
Summary: Beautiful? What did he knew about beauty anyways? What was he even supposed to consider "beautiful"? He had always associated the term with a sweet voice, kind words, soft caresses, with Akashi. But then he felt that it wasn't enough, he felt ignorant, and he felt worthless. "I don't deserve something beautiful if I'm not even able to see it" BLIND KUROKO AU-EXTREME FLUFF


**_Hello there! Well, I decided to go with fluff this time, instead of just idiotic comedy hahah. I know it's a bit long, the story is divided into six different parts, you can skip the two first ones if you desire, since they talk about their chilhood together. But if you want to understand the story better and feel the fluff, then read it XD I want to dedicate this to my cool Finnish friend (you know it's you XD) But yeah...I hope you enjoy it and that you don't end puking rainbows._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Forever? Forever<em>**

It was a normal Saturday afternoon, maybe 3, maybe 4 o'clock. Who knows, little children do not have perception of time, and Seijuurou Akashi was no exception. He was lying on the sofa, thinking about what to do with his life at the moment. You may be thinking: Doesn't a six year-old living in a huge modern mansion have enough to entertain himself with through the weekend? The answer is no. There was no school that day, his babysitter wasn't there, his father was at the office and his mother was busy with "boring adult stuff". And, in the end, Akashi was bored himself. He had no one to play with, he couldn't go to the stable and ride his horse since he wasn't allowed to do it without adult supervision yet, and his toys became uninteresting after so many times of playing the same scenarios, where little plastic policemen caught evil plastic thieves, and where green tiny soldiers defended their country from the attack of another unanimated army. At that moment he wished he owned cowboys, or something of that sort. Maybe he could create another adventure through them, instead of looking at them with abandonment and hate, as he was doing with his actual toys at that exact moment.

Yes, that afternoon sucked. Or it would have sucked, if it wasn't for the sudden ding of the doorbell that reached his ears, and made him disturbed with curiosity.

His head popped up rapidly, intrigued by the person who dared to disturb the Akashi family's property. They rarely had visits, so this was surely unexpected. He got up from the couch and run to the window that revealed the front door, grabbed the dense satin purple curtains, and tried to hide himself within them while spying the visitors from afar.

It was a family, he deduced: A young woman maybe on her twenties or sort, and a man that seemed just a bit older than her, where waiting at the entrance patiently. But what really caught the redhead's attention, was a small, tiny figure hiding behind the couple's legs. _'He must be their son'_ Akashi though while observing him, scanning him with his detective-like eyes.

He had light blue hair, pale skin, nothing too extraordinary for him. But if there was one thing that caught his attention, were his eyes. Their color was almost the same as his hair, but paler, almost transparent and empty. But even weirder was his stare, directed to nowhere. What was he even looking at? When his mom talked to him, he didn't even look at her in response._ 'So impolite!' _Akashi though.

Suddenly Shiori, his mom, opened the door and greeted them with surprise. She surely wasn't expecting visitors either, but she didn't look displeased at all.

"We are the Kurokos, my name is Kaori and this is my husband Ken" The strange woman made the introduction "We moved to the house next door just yesterday, so we are neighbors!"

"Oh, welcome! We are the Akashis, nice to meet you!" Shiori greeted with a warm smile on her face, but soon her attention was taken away by the little fellow hiding behind the woman's skirt "Who do we have here?" She asked sweetly, kneeling in front of the little boy and extending her hand to shake his. But he didn't respond "Uh? What's the matter?"

"Sorry, that's Tetsuya" The father responded, patting his son's head with affection while the kid was holding to his mother's leg as if it was his anchor "Don't expect him to do that, he's blind."

_'Blind?'_ The word sunk into Akashi's head and made his consciousness heavier with its meaning, then it traveled to his throat and gave him a knot there making it hard to breathe, and finally it reached his chest sticking right in his heart, bringing out a feeling of sorrow.

_'That means…he can't see' _He might have been a child, but he was intelligent enough to know that that was no good, and that the poor boy was in disadvantage. He kind of felt sorry, so he decided to subtly approach the front door and investigate the other kid.

"Really? Well, hello Tetsuya-kun!" Akashi's mother said friendly anyways and stood up to face Kaori "How old is he? We have a little kid too and…oh, there he is! Come here, Sei!"

Akashi got into the scene but ignored his mother completely, his sight was fully dedicated to the mysterious boy in front of him. He glared at him with those big red eyes of him, unconsciously expecting him to look back, but that never happened.

"This is Seijuurou, my son" Shiori did the introduction for him, but as the polite kid he is, he bowed and greeted them with excellent manners. As expected from an Akashi. "Why don't you go to play with Tetsuya? I'm sure he'd like a new friend in the neighborhood"

The redhead nodded and made a sign for Kuroko to follow him, but then remembered that was not effective at all.

"Come with me" He said frigidly, taking the other's wrist "I have plenty of toys"

"Mom…" The blue-head said shakily, almost in panic, trying to assure he was in safe hands.

"It's ok, love, go and have some fun" She responded him with a little pat on his back, walking him inside the house "But be careful, ok?" Then she faced Shiori "Do you mind if I come in? Sorry if I'm being impolite, it's just that Tetsuya…"

"I completely understand" She answered with a smile "Want some tea?"

And, with things established, Akashi guided his new object of entertainment to his bedroom. He didn't seem to notice how much the poor boy was shaking though, or how scared he was by the sudden new place and people. He wasn't afraid of not being able to see his surroundings; he was used to that already since he had been blind all of his life. But what did really terrify him was the fact that he didn't know this kid, and he had already had the experience of people taking advantage of his condition. Or bullies, there were tons of those. And at that precise moment, he had no idea of who he was talking too. He was feeling incredibly uncomfortable and insecure.

"What do you want to play?" Akashi asked a bit concerned; since his new friend didn't seem pleased with his company at all "What _can_ you play?"

That question kind of offended Kuroko, but it did him feel safer. The boy was willing to adapt to his issue, and that was a sign of a good person. So he opted for trying to get along with him because, deep inside he knew, he wasn't in place to deny friends.

"I usually play with dolls" He responded after a while, sitting carefully on the floor.

"But my dolls are boring" Akashi protested, making a pouting expression since he knew his companion couldn't see him "I only have policemen and lame soldiers"

"They don't have to be policemen if we don't want to" Kuroko stated with a blank face "They could be anything"

The redhead arched and eyebrow.

"How?"

"We can imagine them to be whatever we like, it's our game anyways" He answered as unfeelingly as before, as if his words were obvious "What would you like them to be?"

Akashi hesitated about if he should tell him that imagining was easier for him since he couldn't actually see the police uniforms the figurines were wearing. But he decided not to, maybe it would hurt his feelings or make him feel offended, and that was the least thing he wanted to do. Maybe it wasn't that bad to play that way…

"I always wanted to have cowboys" He said hesitantly, searching for the toys inside a wooden box.

"That would be perfect!" Kuroko exclaimed, not really showing the same enthusiasm on his expression "And the soldiers could be an evil organization who is willing to steal their gold!"

"Perfect!" Akashi giggled, spreading all of his toys in front of his friend "Let's get started"

As hours passed by, Akashi felt more and more excited about the new invented scenario. He was used to play with a very hard restriction, which was his lack of creativity. He had lots of toys, he had the police station, police cars, some houses…but what if he wanted a bank? Or a bar? Or a super-mega-hyper electronic motorcycle with lasers and a bazooka? Kuroko taught him that if he closed his eyed and opened his mind, new toys would suddenly appear in his bedroom.

It was like magic: shoeboxes could turn into buildings, toothpicks into lances, and ordinary buttons into shiny precious gold. All he needed was imagination, and with the help of the blue-head, he created a whole new universe. It was amusing, how somehow who was never able to see taught him how to look at things more carefully.

He learnt a lot about the other's behavior too. How his other senses were extremely refined due to his lack of sight. He found it amazing how the kid could tell what specific toy was he holding just by touching it a bit, or how he could guess with his hearing to what direction he was moving the "cart" (it was truly just a shoe). And he adored it.

And he also gained his trust. Kuroko began to laugh occasionally, and enjoyed the game as much as Akashi did. He had never played with a boy his age before, not like this, and not for that much time. So it was an amazing and completely new experience for both. Therefore they didn't even noticed when the sun was already down, and even less idea they had that it was time for the blue-head to go home.

"Tetsuya dear, dad is waiting for us with dinner at home" Kaori said as she took his hand and made him stand up "we need to leave"

Akashi sulked, not wanting him to go. This was perfect! Tetsuya was bright, funny and entertaining, he almost forgot about his blindness by that time. But there was nothing to do; his father wouldn't like a boy he didn't know to stay for dinner. So he limited himself to pout.

"But mum! I want to stay with Akashi-kun" The little child protested, astonishing his mother enormously.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but it's late" She said letting go his hand and caressing his hair "We can invite Akashi-kun over tomorrow if you want to"

Two pairs of eyes, one teal and one red, opened widely in surprise. Was this for real?!

"Really?!" He asked with a slight smile on his face. And without waiting for an answer, he stretched his hands in the air to look for his friend "Did you hear that, Akashi-kun? You can come over tomorrow!"

"Yes!" Akashi cheered with joy "You and I are going to be best friends forever!"

Kaori's heart melted right there, his son always had trouble making friends, he was always left out because of his condition. So this was a big step, no, a HUGE step. And she could see the shock and the happiness also molded into his son's unexpressive features.

"Forever?" The little kid asked it disbelief.

"Forever"

* * *

><p>"Tetsuya! Tetsuya! I have an idea!"<p>

Both little Akashi and Kuroko were staying at said redhead's house again and were thinking for new games to play. Months had passed since they became friends, and now their parents trusted each other, so Kuroko could stay to play with Akashi on his own and then his mother would pick him up when it was late enough.

"An idea?" He asked, titling his head to the side.

"Yeah, I'm going to stand anywhere in the room, and you're going to have to find me"

Kuroko smiled softly and nodded with enthusiasm. He didn't mind his blindness being used as a game, or at least he didn't though about it that way.

"Sounds fun!" He accepted, trying to reach the door without tripping on the way "I'll leave the room for twenty seconds, so I can't hear when you move around"

"Ok!" He responded. And with things established, Kuroko left the room and began counting next to the door.

Meanwhile, Akashi thought where to hide. It didn't need to be anything that difficult, since his friend wasn't going to be able see him anyways. So in the end, he decided to sit on the bed while hugging his knees, so that his body occupied less space and it was more difficult for the blue-head.

"I'm coming in!" Kuroko announced and quietly opened the door. He began swinging his arms in the air slightly, and Akashi had to swallow his own laughter. The boy tried to find a wall to support himself better and avoid getting lost in the room. He began searching in the corners and behind furniture, until his hand reached the bed. He placed a hand on the mattress and stayed still for a while. Suddenly, a wide smile appeared on his face.

"I know you are on the bed, Akashi-kun" He announced, and continued to move his hands towards said direction until he managed to grab his friend's shoulder.

"Eh? Did you cheat!?" Akashi complained in annoyance, displeased with his early defeat.

"How could I cheat?" Kuroko responded with arms crossed "With just placing my hand on the mattress I could feel the vibration of you movements, look" He grabbed his hand and placed it on the bed, then hit the surface and made Akashi feel what he meant "see?"

"That's amazing!" He responded with enthusiasm "Let's play again!"

This time, he chose to remain standing up right next to the closet. _'There's no way he can feel my presence here'_ he thought aiming for victory. But as soon as Kuroko entered the room, he headed to Akashi's spot and placed his hands on his cheeks playfully.

"Found you!" He exclaimed with a small smirk, making his friend uncomfortably curious.

"No way! How did you do it this time?" He asked in disbelief.

"I was able to hear your breath"

Akashi realized his friend was actually pretty good at this game, and he was tired of losing so quickly. He was truly competitive, a side effect of his father's exigent demands. And he tried to find a way of bringing the odds in his favor, instead of continuing biting the dust.

"Can we change places?" He asked while searching for something inside his closet "I want to be the one who searches now"

Kuroko frowned a bit.

"Do you realize how unfair would that be?"

"No if I use this" He responded confidently, placing a black piece of cloth on the blind kid's hands "I will cover my eyes will this, and I won't be able to see you"

The blue-head agreed, and ended up giggling quietly as he heard the sounds of his friend bumping into every piece of furniture in the room. At that moment he realized how superior his other senses were compared to other people's, and he began to feel more confident.

When Akashi tripped over a toy car and kissed the floor harshly, he decided it was the right time to stop playing and go to eat some cookies and chocolate milk. His face hurt, but his dignity did more.

"That was fun" Kuroko said while carefully submerging a biscuit inside his glass of milk.

"No it wasn't" The other answered, as he applied ice on his head. His friend was making a big effort in not laughing at him.

"If you say so…"

They ate the snacks Shiori had prepared for them in calm for a while. Both where dealing with their own thoughts about what just happened, one with a frown and the other with a grin. But neither of them attended to wreck the peace, until Akashi's curiosity decided to break the silence.

"How does it feel like?" He asked all of a sudden, a glint of sorrow in his eyes "You know…being blind"

But although his friend felt uncomfortable asking, Kuroko didn't mind the question at all. It was something natural to him, something completely normal. And he didn't though it offensive for Akashi to feel curious.

"It's like being blindfolded as you where a while ago" He responded innocently, eating another vanilla biscuit "only that it's forever"

"Forever?" Akashi gulped, not knowing that the blue-head's condition was something that lasted for that much time.

Kuroko sighted.

"Forever"

* * *

><p>Kuroko hadn't seen Akashi in a while, an entire week to be precise. That was kind of weird. In all of their four solid years of friendship, they never were apart for so long. The redhead would always knock on his friend¿s door on weekends when his chores as the "Akashi's heir" were completed, or sometimes he even stayed to play with him at his home after school. So, although it may seem he was a bit paranoid, he had a bad feeling. And he was worried about his friend.<p>

When the phone rang, he doubted about answering it. If the air he breathed was dense by then, when he heard the ringtone it almost became solid. But he picked it up anyways, and he almost felt sorry for doing so.

"Hello, this is Kuroko Tetsuya" He answered politely. The other line began to talk, it was a neighbor of them; another one, not an Akashi. She was the scandal-monger of the neighborhood, that gossipy woman that spreads those rumors that separated friendships and destroyed families. Kuroko wasn't fond of that kind of people, but he decided to listen to her words anyways. And as he did, his eyes widened in horror and surprise. _Oh no…_

As soon as he found out, he grabbed his walking stick and headed outside in a hurry. It didn't matter to him if it was raining, he still would have done it if there were raining cats and dogs. Or bats, or sharks, or dinosaurs, whatever fell from the sky or whatever decided to get on his way didn't matter. The only thing he cared about, was reaching the house next door.

He heard footsteps, lots of people leaving the mansion. We couldn't hear conversations, as if it wasn't the right time to talk, as if sadness was strangling their throats _'I can hear high-heels and smart shoes'_ He though in realization _'Today's the funeral'_

He walked as fast as he could, making sure not to hit anyone with his walking stick, and when he reached the gates the mansion was already out of visitors. Except for a certain someone; the only presence he felt, the only remaining weeps he could hear, were coming from the porch stairs. And he perfectly knew who they belonged too.

"Seijuurou-kun…" He murmured as he reached his side "So it's true"

He was crying silently, trying to control himself '_Stop crying, imbecile!'_ He though _'Don't do it! Not in front of Tetsuya!'_ In his hands, there was a gold necklace with a red gem on it, his last memory of her. And apparently the only one, since his father ordered the servants to take away all of her belongings.

Kuroko sat carefully next to him and took of his jacket to place it on his friend's shoulders. They were not getting wet since the porch had a roof, but it was chilly anyways and he was wearing nothing but a thin chemise. Then he began to slowly caress his back, moving his hand in circles, trying to calm him down.

"She is dead…" The redhead mumbled as he could between repressed sobs "My mom is dead!"

"Seijuurou-kun, it's perfectly fine to cry" He said softly while patting his own shoulder, indicating his friend he could rest his head there "Here"

Akashi couldn't take it anymore; the tears were escaping his eyes no matter how hard he tried to keep them in. So he hid his face on Kuroko's neck, even though he knew no one would see him, and began to cry furiously. He rarely cried, especially in front of other people. But this time he couldn't care less, it didn't matter anymore. So he wept, screamed, panted and grabbed his companion's shirt with so much force his knuckles became white.

Kuroko meanwhile caressed his red hair and patted his back, hugging him comfortingly and whispering that everything would be ok. They lasted like that for about fifteen minutes, until Akashi ran out of tears and his eyes were red and irritated because of so much intense crying. His breath was still uneven, and his voice sounded shaky. So he decided to keep his head on his friend's shoulder and remain silent for a while.

He could hear his heart beating in his ears, his mouth was dry and his eyes felt like burning. He felt shattered, as if a beast had scratched his soul and left a hole; a huge, infected, aching hole. At that moment nothing was right, nothing made sense, nothing seemed worth living. The only thing he had was the heat of Kuroko's chest and the softness of his hands, also the sweeten sound of his voice murmuring words which he didn't manage to found sense on. But it was what kept his heart beating; it was what kept him alive. And he would cling onto that person, his best friend, the only human being who ever saw him cry, until he felt like a complete person again; or at least until he was able to pretend to be so.

"It's ok, it doesn't matter if she's gone here" Kuroko said on a low voice "she'll always be alive inside our hearts"

Akashi sniffed and looked at him.

"Forever?"

Kuroko smiled.

"Forever"

* * *

><p>A long, loud and frenetic wave of laughter was heard across the whole classroom.<p>

"What just happened?" Kuroko asked to his classmate, a certain redhead who was sitting beside him.

"The teacher just hit Aomine with a book" He responded with a goofy smile, trying not to laugh at the pathetic scene. He was an Akashi, he needed to keep composure.

"Oh" Kuroko said and softly smiled too.

They were thirteen years old now, and were attending Teiko Middle School together. Both of them had changed since they were kids, but their friendship remained strong and growing lively. Although their lives weren't exactly fairytales, they knew they had each other if something went wrong.

After Shiori's death, Akashi's life started to twist and turn into a complete nightmare, an exigent and perfectionist nightmare. His dad had always been kind of aggressive and rude towards his son and he never seemed to be proud of him. It didn't matter what little Seijuurou did or how hard he tried, it was never enough. The only person in the house who defended him was his mom. That made Masaomi Akashi furious; he thought that the woman was interfering with their son's education.

But when his wife died, he didn't have anyone to stop him anymore. To say "Masaomi, you are being rude!" or "Don't be that harsh with him". And the loss also affected his humor, it made him more aggressive. And the one who paid for that missery, was his son.

As a consequence, Akashi became a serious boy, really competitive, and kind of a worry-wart. He knew that if he did something wrong, if he failed in any area of his life, a storm would be waiting for him at home. Insults, screams, sometimes some smacks…he devoted his life to the word "perfection" to prevent so. Therefore he acted aggressively, he gave the impression he was made of solid stone, and he managed to spread fear within his companions. Yes, that was the kind of monster his surface turned into. But the only person with the one he kept being himself, was his precious Tetsuya.

Kuroko became more confident, he became obsessed with the idea of doing stuff on his own. Akashi was the only person who treated him as a normal human being instead of a burden, and he seemed to enjoy his company instead of being around him just because he felt pitiful. He also learnt how to take care of him: He sometimes walked him home, he bought his food, and also helped him with schoolwork. He even liked to describe thing to him sometimes, like a landscape, a room, a person. And Kuroko loved it; Akashi made everything sound so beautiful with his honeyed voice and vivid, detailed descriptions. It made him think the world as a charming, positive place.

Yes, he needed Akashi a lot. But what no one realized, was that Akashi needed him too.

"Sei-kun, your phone is vibrating" Kuroko was able to hear a buzzing sound coming from his friend's schoolbag.

Akashi turned around to pick up his bag in confusion, wondering who would be messaging him during school hours. He flipped his phone open, and saw the name "Kaori-san" written on the screen.

"It's your mom" He said in a whisper for the teacher not to hear as he read the message "She'll be working late again, so she asked me to walk you home"

"But you have basketball practice" Kuroko reminded him.

"Could you please wait for me? You know what the consequences are when I don't attend practice…" He asked, feeling a bit sorry for making his friend wait "You could study a bit of biology meanwhile; I've seen your grades Tetsuya. And let me tell you that I'm not pleased"

"Try to study in Braille you smart-ass!"

"Kuroko-kun, Akashi-kun! Silence in class!" The teacher scolded.

"Sorry miss"

"My apologies"

When class was over, everybody headed out in a hurry as always. Nobody wanted to spend a worthless minute inside the classroom, so as soon as the bell rang the only one who remained sitting on his place was Kuroko. He preferred to leave after a while, when the hallways were a little bit less crowded and reaching the door wasn't an actual trip through the jungle.

He waited for a long hour sitting next to the court, listening to the sound of the bouncing balls and worn out shoes. He knew the rules of the game, Akashi had explained them to him before. It seemed interesting; he thought it would be nice to play sometime. But he decided to deflect the though, since he knew that dream was never going to come true.

He spent the rest of the wait listening to audio books, he loved them. Braille wasn't that difficult for him to read and he was used to it by then, but it was not the same. The way the words were arranged, how their meaning seemed twisted and transformed through the lines. He loved when authors tried to explain what they meant by other words: instead of just mentioning the sun, they would name a mysterious sphere of heat, of light and life; a beautiful burning fire, shining in the sky; feeding the earth with luminescence and warmness and raising existence. Apparently, those were called metaphors.

He took of his earphones for a while, deducing it was almost time for Akashi's training to finish. But as he did so, he heard some weird words from a well known voice:

"Do not defy me, I am absolute"

"Y-yes Akashi-kun" A voice muttered with fear "I'm sorry! I mean Akashi-_sama_!"

"That's better… now leave until I turn your skins into coats!"

"Yes captain!" Lots of voices responded with obedience. And after a few seconds, they were all running towards the changing rooms in fear.

Kuroko couldn't help but internally laugh, his friend really acted different towards other people. It didn't matter to him, it made him feel kind of special to be the only person who knew Akashi's true self. But what did worry him was the reason behind his behavior. He heard a fight between him and his dad once and it was certainly not nice.

_"You worthless excuse of a son!" He could hear coming from the Akashi's mansion one day he was simply walking around the block "What are this grades supposed to mean?! Since when are you allowed to get less than 70%?! An Akashi must have at least 80% on every exam!"_

_"I'm sorry, Father. I was busy and…"_

_"No excuses!" shouting seemed to be the only language that man knew "No dinner for you today"_

_"Father! You can't do that, you are being mean and unfair! I never fail anything and that exam was…!"_

_SMACK!_

_He was able to hear the hit; then absolute silence. The next think he noticed was Seijuurou leaving the house, since he heard the loud bang of a door being shut with anger. He never knew if his friend never actually realized he was standing there, of if he did and decided not to approach him. Because Akashi knew, that Kuroko's ears never failed._

"Tetsuya!" He was brought back to reality by the protagonist of his memory, making him feel a bit uneasy "Are you ok?"

"Yes, I was just thinking about something" He tried to get away from his crushing stare that, even he was unable to see it, he could literally feel it "How was practice?"

"As usual" Akashi decided not to persuade him to talk much, not yet "Those dorks shoot as if they were blind"

He didn't say that intentionally, but anyways it made Kuroko chuckle.

"I bet I would do better than them" He joked, smiling at his companion "You know, if I played"

"You can play" If anyone else had heard that, they would have thought he was joking. Like seriously joking, or even making fun of him. But no, Kuroko knew him way to well. And he knew that when he spoke with that voice, he was dead serious.

"Sei-kun…" He almost whispered, his voice getting lower because of the weight it carried. It was devastating, it really was. He couldn't get over the fact that there were so many things out there that he couldn't do.

"I'm serious, trust me; I'll teach you" He said softly as he grabbed his hand and almost forced him to stand up "I'll show you the court first"

The blue-head wasn't really sure of what he was intending to do, but he followed his orders silently and did not complain as he was dragged to an specific point in the gym. Akashi smirked at his obedience, and knew he had the situation completely under control.

"Just where you are standing right now, is one of the corners of the court" he explained with the sweetest voice Kuroko ever heard "It's just like a gigantic rectangle, and it goes like this"

Akashi, still holding his hand, made him literally walk all the perimeter of the court. Slowly, making sure that his friend was able to see it inside his head. Kuroko's heart was beating faster, a little bit because of the excitement, and another bit because of something he couldn't explain.

"And this" He said with a smile being audible in his voice "is the three-point line"

Again, he made him walk all through the semicircle. He was enjoying this too, absorbing his mate's expressions. It was priceless. There was a glint of emotion in his eyes that it was very difficult to get from him, and he couldn't have enough of it.

"And this one" He said as he grabbed his friend by the waist and made him take a huge step. The blue head's face felt hot "is the free throw line"

They factually went like that for five complete minutes, analyzing and walking through every single black line drawn on the gym's floor. Kuroko's heart was filled with excitement; he couldn't stop smiling at the new discoveries. He loved being able to understand his surroundings better and, as he said before, his Sei-kun made sure that everything sounded marvelous to him, so beautiful.

And, when he though it couldn't get any better, he felt a pair of hand on his legs that raised him up, and before he could even realized he was sitting on Akashi's shoulders.

"Now stretch your arms" His friend commanded, and as he did so, he felt a huge metal ring on his hands "That's the hoop"

Kuroko snickered.

"It's bigger than I thought" He said as he was brought back to the safety of the ground, resting his back on Akashi's chest "I think I'd fit in there"

The redhead laughed at the statement.

"I bet you'd do, but that's just because you are too slim" He commented as he grabbed something from the ground "What's really supposed to fit in there, is this"

Kuroko felt something being placed on his hand and smirked. He knew what it was.

"Why don't you try to score?" Akashi suggested "You said you'd do better than my comrades"

"You are joking right?"

"I never joke"

Kuroko felt the ball in his hands. It felt nice, light, eroded because of so much use. But then reality stroked him again, making him feel pessimistic. What was he doing? He would never be able to play that sport, he couldn't even score once! So as disappointment, that heavy and hurting word sunk into his heart, the smile on his face disappeared. Reality sucked.

Akashi noticed the change of attitude, and determinate in not letting his friend surrender, he grabbed his hands from behind and molded them into a shooting-pose.

"Come on, it's not that hard. You are standing right in the middle of the three point line right now, you know the distance between you and the hoop. You can do it, you'll never know if you don't try"

Kuroko gulped, then nervously extended his arms, and let the ball loose contact with his fingers. He failed. He didn't even hear the backboard being hit. It was a bit sad; since both of them were internally a bit convinced that it might have been possible. So as the sound of the ball bouncing from its dry encounter with the floor ceded, silence was able to be hard across the room.

"I suck" He said, making Akashi feel a bit sorry. But as soon as he turned around, he saw the blue head was smiling. "That's why you have to help me practice"

Akashi smiled to him even wider. A truth, intense, warm smile that he wouldn't give to anyone else. He sometimes wondered if it was because of Tetsuya's blindness that he got to smile like that in front of him. He thought he looked stupid when he did that face, so vulnerable. But, what he did not know, was that the blue-head was able to feel those smiles, he sensed them in the air, in the sound of his voice, in the softness of his touch and in the way he skipped as he walked. And those smiles, those silly and grateful behaviors, were what Kuroko loved more than anything in the world.

"My pleasure" He responded happily. And when his friend asked him to look for the ball he complied. He seemed so keyed up

"I'm sure I'll get better, since I have the best teacher" He said aiming for the hoop again, but the ball wouldn't obey. "I heard you are really good at this"

Akashi was about to respond positively, as he would have done to everyone else. But as soon as the words from his father reappeared in his memory, he felt unable to do so: _"You are wasting your time!" "You will never reach anything" "You have no chance with basketball!"_

"No" He responded instead "I'm not that good, I'm nothing special"

Kuroko felt his heart broke inside his chest. How could the most special person to him, say he was nothing special at all? He felt worried, but he decided to let it slide. He didn't wanted his friend to feel uncomfortable.

"Just promise me you'll help me until I score" He demanded, his face blank "Although it might take me forever"

Akashi chucked.

"You think so? Forever?" He said, another audible smirk on his voice which made Kuroko grin.

"Forever"

* * *

><p>"We are walking through one of the school galleries, it is out-doors and not very crowded at the moment, as you may notice. The floor tiles are a pale shade of yellow, and the pillars that support the ceiling are a creamy white. I like this place of the school very much, since you can see the small garden with trees and bushes from here. The sky is pretty clear today, but there are few clouds to be seen. There are also some insects flying around, and the grass is a bit long, maybe they forgot to cut it. There are lots of different kinds of flowers there too…"<p>

Kuroko heard peacefully to Akashi's words describing the place, making it come to life, as he held his right arm in order to be guided through the enormous institution. As he said before, he loved listening to those images, they made him feel able to see, they made him feel sure of where was he standing. As if just for some moments there was more than just the feel of the ground on his feet, more that the noise of his steps, more that the smell of grass, but the actual picture of it inside his head.

They were walking to the gym, where Akashi had practice within a few minutes. Again, Kaori-san had to work until late hours and she wasn't able to fetch his son. This time, Kuroko insisted on walking alone though, he said he was 16 years old and that he was experienced enough to walk alone through a few streets. But certain redhead didn't like the idea at all, and thought it'd be dangerous for a lonely blind boy to make a 20 minutes long walk. So at the end, the blue-head surrendered, and decided to wait for his friend outside the gym as always. But he really didn't mind at all.

"Do you think you could help me practice my shoots after you finish training?" He asked confidently all of a sudden, earning a smile from his friend and a pat on his head.

"Sure, It's been weeks since the last time" He responded gladly, knowing he'd spend more time with him. Then, he smirked playfully "Just make sure you get 'the right ball' this time"

Kuroko frowned, he was trying to suppress the memory but there he was, listening to that smart-ass making fun of him. Here's what happened: He was trying to grab the ball, or at least found it, after a missed attempt at scoring, when he happened to grab "the wrong ball" instead. Basically, he accidentally touched Kise Ryouta, who was casually sitting there, on a very awkward place. And it was one of the most embarrassing moments of his entire life. _"Kurokocchi!" _He remembers him screaming _"I didn't know you liked me that way"_

Again, he shivered in mortification and his face became red, recalling that horrible situation. He wanted to respond to Akashi, to tell him to shut the fuck up, but when he was about to do so, another voice suddenly interrupted:

"Akashi!" That voice…he knew that voice. It was Midorima Shintarou, a classmate. He liked him, but he always got along better with Akashi, so he felt kind of left out in their conversations. He had a better relationship with Kise Ryouta or with Aomine Daiki, those idiots were surely fun. But with the green-head, he somehow felt ignored; maybe because he wasn't really demonstrative. How do they call it? Oh, right…_Tsundere…_

"Shintarou" The redhead greeted him politely "What do you need?"

"The school is organizing a Shogi tournament in pairs, and due to your abilities I'd like to be your partner"

"Oh, really?"

Kuroko decided to lose track from their conversations, he sometimes felt as he didn't give Akashi enough privacy, his friend followed him almost everywhere to help him with stuff. It made him feel guilty and a bit of a burden. So he thought the least he could do was being absent in that dialogue.

As his companions chatted, he settled his attention to another direction, anywhere. He heard from birds, to boys chucking, to the sound of the chain of a bicycle, to the noise of the cheers for the school's soccer team; but nothing seemed interesting enough. Nothing caught his attention... not until he heard it. He heard that name, his most intimate friend's name: Akashi Seijuurou's name, coming from another people's conversation.

"Ani-chan, don't you think Akashi-sama is cute?" A girl, it was a girl from their classroom, and he could recognize the voice perfectly.

"Indeed" Another female voice responded. By the way they were kind of whispering, Kuroko knew they were trying not to be heard by Akashi. But what they didn't count on, was the amazing hearing capacity of his friend "I love his eyes, heterochromatic, so beautiful"

_"Beautiful?"_ Kuroko though. He suddenly felt depressed, realizing he would never be able to see the redhead's eyes, or nobody's eyes. Or even nobody's face. He felt an abrupt twitch on his heart, a painful one, of those which come together with a hurting realization. What did he knew about beauty anyways? What was he even supposed to consider "beautiful"? He had always associated the term with a sweet voice, kind words, soft caresses, with Akashi. But then he felt that it wasn't enough, he felt ignorant, and he felt worthless. _"I don't deserve something beautiful if I'm not even able to see it"_

"Yeah, you are right" He kept listening to the conversation "And look at him, he's always with that blind guy! He's so sweet for taking care of him"

Kuroko felt as if somebody just punched his stomach.

"Yes! That's so adorable! I imagine it would be kind of annoying if I had to do that, he also has to carry him around by the arm all the time. I bet other boys make fun of him because of that."

Now he felt as if someone was grabbing him by the neck.

"I don't think so, they are a bit scared of him" Both of them laugh "But yeah, I don't think he enjoys being that boy's slave"

_"S-slave?"_ now he felt as if someone had ripped his heart out of his chest and threw it to the floor.

"Poor Akashi-sama"

And then kicked it.

"Well, it's not the blind boy's fault, but he needs to find other people to help him out sometimes"

And stepped on it.

"Akashi-sama does not deserve being a guide-dog"

And with that, it was completely destroyed.

He felt so badly, so guilty, so…so blind. How wasn't he able to see how much of a burden he was? He knew he was a bit of work, but he never actually considered to be ruining his friend's life. He wanted to run away, to hide, to leave the world for a little while; but he knew he couldn't even do that without assistance. He felt terrible. And that feeling may have been evident in his eyes, since the next thing he heard was Akashi's voice drowned in concern.

"Tetsuya? What's wrong?" Those were his words, serious, as usual. Fortunately, Midorima was already gone "Tell me what happens"

It was an order, and he knew nobody could avoid and 'Akashi order', so he tried to sound as less pathetic as possible, mixing up all the atrocious emotions inside his chest; emotions that were flying around with fury like an angry mob of wasps. Wasps that sting, wasp that hurt, wasps that really, really hurt.

So, inside his head, with all of those sensations screaming in his ears, the only reasonable sentence he was able elaborate, was a question, a very odd question:

"Are you attractive?" He asked, tears almost forming in the corner of his eyes. "Are you beautiful?"

Akashi didn't know how to respond, he didn't know how to react. Was he? Was he beautiful? Why was Tetsuya asking that? He did not care about answering; he just wanted to know the purpose of such a question, why did it matter to him. His friend had never showed such misgivings before, and he was indeed worried. For the first time in his life he felt speechless, unable to react, he felt stupid, and that didn't feel like something beautiful, not at all.

"No, I am not" He responded anyways, trying not to ignore his friend. But he didn't care about that stupid question, he was wondering about his feelings, what was going on with him. He let go his arm and caressed his hair, looking at him with apprehension. "Tetsuya, I…"

"Oi! Akashi!" He was interrupted, and a bit angered too since he didn't like people screaming at him. It was Aomine Daiki "Get your ass over here! Practice has already started!"

The redhead frowned and tugged one of Kuroko's light blue hair locks behind his ear. He felt guilty leaving him like that when he knew he wasn't feeling alright.

"I need to go now" He said with a shaky voice "We'll talk about this later"

And before he left, he kissed Tetsuya's cheek rapidly

Kuroko suddenly felt embarrassed. Did he really just ask him that? He was making him worry, and that was even worse. Wasn't he able to do ANYTHING right? He caressed the spot which his friend kissed and sighted, it was going to be a long hour.

He took off his school bag and grabbed his pliable, metal walking stick. He didn't even know where he was standing, and he was determined to find out. Maybe he could find somewhere nice to sit and listen to audio books, or maybe he was going to cry a bit.

He started walking through the gallery until he exited through the front patio, the one that connected the main building with the gym and the library. Maybe he could wait for Akashi while sitting peacefully at the library. The truth was that because classes were already over for that day, and only clubs like sports or music classes were still working, the school was kind of empty already; so there was really no need to enter the library. But he opted to do so anyways, it was hot and he wanted to be inside with the fresh air-conditioner and the smell of real books (not the stupid recordings he had to listen to).

He felt secure walking there, he was able to recognize where he was as soon as he started walking, and reaching the library was easy for him. He knew the school by heart anyways. But when he was in the middle of the enormous patio trying to reach the sacred place, he felt a sudden presence behind his back.

"Oh, look who we got here" An arrogant, annoying voice was heard from behind his back "The little mole"

Kuroko stiffened with fear.

"Haizaki-kun" He said nervously, trying to find a way of getting away from that person "What do you want?"

"Oh, you know, the usual" He talked while walking towards Kuroko, an evil smirk was drawn on his face. "I need a little cash, and I know that you can help me"

"I don't carry any money with me right now" He lied, he needed it to pay to his tutor that afternoon "So please leave"

Haizaki frowned.

"You are not fun"

Suddenly Kuroko felt another presence behind him, and some big, muscular hands grabbed him by the shoulders. He tried to escape, but the grip on his arms was strong, and he knew this was up to no good.

"Let me go!" He shouted, and tried to hit the other with his walking stick. But the aggressor noticed, and took his tool away from him and threw it away "Hey! Give it back! I need that!"

Both of the bullies laughed, and then they grabbed the blue-head by the shoulders, and began to spin him around.

"Please stop!" Kuroko screamed, starting to feel dizzy. He didn't know where he was anymore, and that made him feel horrified. The patio was enormous, and he could fell on the fountain, or accidentally walk towards the road, and there were also stairs nearby. It was dangerous! He could get really hurt! So when the guys let him go, and he was all wobbly and lost, he fell to the ground, unable to move around an unknown place.

Obviously, that made the aggressors laugh even harder. Kuroko felt weak, useless…sick of always being the victim. But, what could a blind boy do? He couldn't stop a bunch of bullies, he couldn't defend himself, and he couldn't even score a point in basketball. Se sucked, he really sucked. He wanted to be able to do stuff for himself, he wanted to be able to see the face of his friends, he didn't want to feel like a burden anymore.

But all he could do at that moment, was cry. And tremble with fear, as he felt his head spinning and he wanted to throw up. He wanted to get up from the floor; he wanted to grab his walking stick and hit them, whatever. But he couldn't, he was unable to do so, and it was horrifically frustrating.

He heard the sound of his schoolbag being open, and the noise his stuff made as it was thrown to the floor until they finally found the wallet. And he knew that at that moment they would leave, they would leave them there, completely freaking out and lost. And they wouldn't care. Who would actually care about the blind boy? Yeah, sure people felt pity. But who was actually worried? Who would even care about a useless burden?

"Shougo!" That voice….his voice! It can be…he's supposed to be practicing, he shouldn't be here!

"A-Akashi" Haizaki responded, a bit of evident fear in his voice "We ain't doing anything, ya know? We were just playing and…"

But he was interrupted, Kuroko was able to hear the punch the guy received on his face. It was hard, really hard; harder than he ever though Akashi could even punch.

"Get out of my sight! Immediately!" He screamed, his voice kind of scaring Kuroko too.

Haizaki and his friend shook in fear. This guy's reputation was scary, rumors said he tried to stab someone with a pair of scissors once. On. The. Face! They were not going to risk their lives by confronting him; they didn't wanted to be on that boy's black list, it was almost as the grim reaper's list! So they decided to leave, with a smug face on, but with their limbs shaking with fear.

"Here" Kuroko heard the sound of something being placed in front of him. His walking stick.

He wanted to say something, anything. Maybe "thank you" or "that was great" or "you are the best"…but nothing was coming out of his mouth. Only tears from his eyes, and he rarely cried. But at that moment he felt broken, he felt his whole existence was meaningless, and he felt like a complete idiot. He was surely ruining his best friend's life, he left practice to come and rescue him! How much weight was he going to put on his shoulders!? How much time would he continue dragging him down to he's level!?

"Get up, I know you can do it" Akashi said, refusing to extend him a hand "I'll walk you home now"

Kuroko did as he was told; he grabbed his walking stick and stood up, wiping his tears with shame. He slapped himself on the face, trying to stop looking so pathetic in front of his friend. And when we thought he was going to be scolded, which was what he deserved for interrupting Akashi's practice, another thing actually happened. He felt two arms, this time to familiar and comfortable ones, wrapping around his torso.

"I'm so sorry" The redhead whispered into his ear "I should have been here earlier"

No, No! _'You didn't! You don't have to worry about me all the damn time! It's my fault, MY FAULT! I'm weak! Please stop feeling sorry for me, please!' _He wanted to scream, to push him away and let him go, liberate him from the eternal prison his friendship signified. But he couldn't. All he could do at that moment, was to hug him too.

They walked slowly, carefully and in complete silence to the schools front gate. There, Akashi offered Kuroko his arm, as he always did, to guide him through the streets.

"What happened to your hand?" Kuroko asked, not accepting his friend's help yet.

"I don't know what are you talking about"

"Your arm, you always hand me your right arm, and you just offered me the left. What happened to your right hand?" He was serious, and Akashi didn't know how to respond "Was it because of punching that idiot? Was it because of me?"

Akashi sighted, he knew what the boy was thinking, and he didn't want him to take the blame. He knew something was wrong with him since earlier, he could sense sadness, insecurities in his voice. And he was going to help him through it.

"No, Tetsuya, it was not your fault. I punched Shougo because I wanted to" He responded bluntly, with the most self-assured voice he could do "Stop blaming yourself for everything, I choose to be your friend because I want to."

Kuroko swallowed his complaints. He indeed was useless idiot. But he didn't wanted his frustration to be obvious, so he kept his usual blank expression and tried to cal down.

Minutes passed by, and things got a bit more relaxed. The loneliness of an almost empty street made their hearts return to its original rhythm, and their expressions get softer as they felt the breeze on their faces. It didn't took long for Kuroko to break the silence:

"How was practice today?" He tried to clear his mind, drive it somewhere else, but he couldn't. "Or at least the part of it that you could attend"

"It was ok. The team is improving, I really think we will win the winter cup" He explained, not a smile on his face "Their movements are so swift, so perfect. The way the y coordinate as a team, the way they make passes, the way the ball seems to be another member of the choreography. It's amazing. Well, it _would_ be amazing, if it wasn't because of me. I like being the captain but sometimes I'm afraid I'll end screwing all up. I know I can play, but I'm not such a big thing...

Silence seemed to interrupt him, maybe because he ran out of words, or maybe because he had already said enough. He wasn't the one supposed to be talking now; that silence did not belong to him, it belonged to Kuroko. And Akashi didn't know why, but it kind of made him uncomfortable.

Reality was, that the blue-head was not leaving silence intentionally, he was thinking, making up what to say inside his head. And after a little while of cumberstome silence, Akashi's heart froze with what he heard next:

"Why do you always make everything sound so beautiful…except for yourself?"

Akashi stopped breathing, his eyes widened. He turned his head to look at his friend, to try to get some answers from his eyes, but he was facing the road, a blank expression on his face. He never really wondered how Tetsuya perceived him, he just knew that the latter seemed to like him, and that was enough since he liked him too. He only needed to care about what the others, the rest of people who weren't his Tetsuya saw him. And now, out of nowhere, he started to realize how he saw _himself_. And he did not like it at all.

"I…I don't know" Was everything he could respond.

And that was it. That was the end of the conversation until they reached Kuroko's house. When they did, Akashi asked him for the key and opened the door…for both of them.

Kuroko stepped inside and was about to turn around to say goodbye and thank his helper for accompanying him, as he always did. But the redhead actually got inside the house with him, which wasn't that weird to be honest. He would sometimes do that and stay for a while. They would talk or play silly games, anything a blind boy could do.

But this time it wasn't like the others. They were quiet, silent, unable to talk or even breathe with so much tension in the air. Kuroko was internally devastated, and Akashi knew that. So he gave him the best thing he could: his company.

They spent the next forty minutes just laying there, on top of Kuroko's bed, resting their minds and their bodies after an exhausting day. Kuroko sunk his head onto Akashi's chest, hearing his heart, smelling his scent…but still unable to see him. Meanwhile, the other brushed the light blue hair in front of him with his fingers. He caressed it sweetly, trying to soothe his friend down.

But the boy's head was still an inferno, filled with burning memories and collapsing dreams and expectations. He had a doubt in his head, a big one, an enormous one. He felt he wasn't good enough, that de didn't disserve this person's company and lovely attentions. Since that person was beautiful. He couldn't even understand why he did it, pity couldn't be enough of a reason to spend so much time with a wretched blind guy. So…why? His chest was trembling, and he needed an answer now.

"Sei…" He managed to whisper, separating his face from the other's torso and sitting down on the bed.

"Hum?" The redhead hummed in response and opened his eyes, staring at him with concern. He saw his flinch with nervousness and ache, facing at the mattress with coyness, as if the following words were burning his throat:

"Am_ I_ beautiful?"

Akashi couldn't take it anymore. What was this? What was all of this shit about? Was his Tetsuya doubting about his adoration for him? Was he even daring to suspect he was not enough? That was it, he had enough. He couldn't take any minute more of this nonsense.

"Tetsuya look at me" He said abruptly, his voice filled with anger, saturation. But his friend didn't comply "Look at me!"

"I can't!" He shouted in response, tears of frustration falling down his face again "I can't, I firkin can't look at you! I'm blind!"

"Yes you can!" He responded loudly, startling the boy a little "Yes you freakin can! You can see through me better than anyone else, Tetsuya, and you don't even need eyes to do so! That's what makes you unique, that's what makes you special! YOU make ME beautiful! And that's why I also need you, that's why I need you so freakin much. I love you, Tetsuya..."

Kuroko's tears of pain were replaced with emotion ones, as he hugged his Sei-kun and cried on his shoulder. He needed him, he needed him too. They would never be apart, NEVER. Because that's the moment, the exact and precise moment they realized how important they were for each other. When they were together, they felt safe, they felt happy, and they felt complete.

"Shhh, calm down. It's ok, I'm here forever" Akashi whispered softly, caressing his back.

"Forever?" The other asked, wiping his tears and grinning slightly.

"Forever"

* * *

><p>Months passed and things got better. Akashi's team won the Winter Cup, and even though he couldn't watch the game, Kuroko was there anyways. Because of their victory, Masaomi stopped criticizing his son so much, and began to trust a bit more his decisions. For the first time in years, Seijuurou felt relaxed, and his thoughts about himself began to get brighter.<p>

Kuroko's confidence also got better, Akashi made him understand that it didn't matter to him if he was blind, he was his friend, his very best friend, and he couldn't care less about his condition. He didn't help him with stuff because he felt pity, but because he loved him. And those "favors" he had to do or "responsibilities" he had as his helper were not a problem to him. In fact, he enjoyed having excuses to make company to his dear Tetsuya.

They were at the basketball court again, Kuroko trying to score and Akashi sitting on the floor because of the tiredness of a hard practice day. They had been there the whole afternoon, and light blue sky was starting to melt into an intense shade of passionate red.

"Tetsuya, it's getting quite late, do you want to go home?"

"No, it's fine" The blue-head responded neutrally, while searching for the lost ball he failed to hole "I want to keep practicing"

Akashi smiled; he just loved how the chap never seemed to surrender. He kept staring at him, occasionally handing him the ball. Every single time he looked at him, he couldn't help but to think how different his life would have been if he had never met him. How lonely, insecure and desperate he would feel. Who would have dried his tears the moment his mom died? Who would cheer for him when his dad always told him to give up on his dreams? Who would make him feel special, important and complete? He's afraid that if it wasn't for Tetsuya, he would be as everyone else thought he was: an insensitive monster. Kuroko was the one that kept the real Akashi alive all the time, the one who saved him from extinction. And the redhead couldn't be more grateful, he thinks he owes him his life.

He keeps watching him, shooting the ball countless times, failing every attempt, but never losing faith. That sight of him, that independent, strong and positive attitude whre what Kuroko was about. He was not some weak, ignorant blind guy. Together with his kindness, his creativity and his loyalty, his sense of purpose and strength built his so wonderful personality. And for Akashi, every time the blue-head threw that ball, he was proving just how perfect he was. How marvelous, how stunning, how…

"Tetsuya" His voice echoed off the walls of the gym, he didn't wanted to wait another minute to say this "You are beautiful"

Kuroko's heart stop, he was throwing the ball when his friend spoke and as soon as he released it and undertood what the other meant, he almost fainted at the spot. _'What?'_

But when he was about to respond, to say something, he heard a breathtaking sound: the ball smoothly passing through the net.

Both of them just make a moment of silence, the information taking a long time to make sense inside of their heads. Did the ball just…? Did Kuroko just…score?

"Tetsuya!" Akashi exclaimed, feeling incredibly content and proud "You did it! You scored!"

"I did it, Sei! Oh my god! I actually did it!"

Both of them run towards each other and hugged tightly, laughing wantonly and cheerfully, way too happy to even realize what they were doing. They didn't even know how to react, they just kept holding the other closely, forcefully, not even letting much air reach their lungs as they chuckled blissfully.

They had to wait for some minutes until they both calmed down. They continued to giggle subtly just of mere happiness, still resting between the other's arms. Kuroko was euphoric, he couldn't believe he was able to do it. It was the proof he needed to understand that he could actually do anything, that he had no restrictions, and that his blindness, was nothing compared to his power of will. Everything he dreamt was at the reach of his hand. He felt secure, he felt able, he felt confident, so…what was stopping him to achieve his _other_ goal?

Slowly, he made his hands travel from the redhead's waist to his face, making the other a bit confused. He caressed his skin with his fingertips, explored every inch of his face, until he seemed to find what he was looking for: When he located the lips, he grabbed his face and brought it towards his own. He kissed him sweetly, passionately, crashing his mouth onto his, and smiling as he felt that _beautiful_ sensation.

Akashi's respond was delayed due to his shock_ 'What? Is he…what?' _But as soon as his heart began to beat again and his blood reached his brain again to make it function correctly, he was extremely pleased. He opened his mouth a bit and tilted his head to the side while his arms held the other against his own body; needing more of his touch, more of his scent, more of his taste. His eyes were closed but he was still able to see him, he _felt_ him, and he just couldn't get enough.

Neither of them wanted to break the kiss, neither of them wanted to let go. Air? What was that? It wasn't necessary anymore. But suddenly, both of them were startled by a high-pitched yell:

"AHHH KUROKOCCHI AND AKASHICCHI ARE KISSING OMG SO CUTE! AOMINECCHI! COME HERE YOU NEED TO SEE THIS"

"Kise-kun, shut up a bit! I don't want to be deaf apart from blind!" Kuroko complained, still tangled in his friend's body.

But he was talking to the air, since Kise had already run outside to tell everyone what he just saw. He really needed to stop getting into other people's lives…

"Well, I guess tomorrow everyone will know about this" Akashi commented, caressing the other's back "It was nice though, I've been wanting to do that since a long time ago"

Kuroko couldn't help but smile.

"I just followed my instincts" He said with a little grin "Can I do it again sometime?"

"Obviously" The redhead laughed a bit and locked his eyes with almost transparent ones "the more times you do it, the better"

"I love you, Sei" Kuroko purred, scrubbing his head onto the other's chest.

"You know I love you too" He murmured sweetly and kissed his cheek "Would you please stay with me **_forever?_**"

Kuroko smiled, already familiar with their usual pattern. He took his hand between his and kissed it softy, then placed on his chest just above his heart.

"**_Forever_**"

* * *

><p><strong>THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! Reviews are really appreciated :3<strong>


End file.
